


power couple

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: in which chanhee gets into trouble and jaehyun isn’t having it
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	power couple

"babe, let's go out to eat. i'm tired of eating cafeteria food." jaehyun suggested was soon as he saw chanhee in the hallways. 

"sure but i'm tired of fried chicken." chanhee told him, much to jaehyun's disappointment. 

"fine, i didn't even want chicken." jaehyun scoffed, that was a lie. he was craving chicken. 

"let's go." jaehyun said, swinging his arm around chanhee's shoulders as they walked towards the door. 

"chanhee, wait up." the couple confusedly turned to the source of noise and found juyeon heading their way. 

"what's up?" chanhee smiled, shrugging jaehyun's arm off of him. jaehyun scoffed annoyedly when they started talking, he leaned back against the nearest wall and decided to scroll through his phone. 

"you still coming over later?" juyeon asked and this caught jaehyun's attention. 

"yeah, i'll text you later." chanhee told him, ending their conversation with a quick hug before juyeon left. 

"are you going over to his house?" jaehyun asked, trying to keep his jealousy at bay. 

chanhee looked up at him and clicked his tongue softly before smirking lightly at him. 

"yeah, something wrong?" chanhee asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his boyfriend's face that was slowly growing annoyed. 

"what are you gonna do there?" jaehyun asked, narrowing his eyes when chanhee's face turned smug. 

"oh you know, study and stuff." chanhee shrugged, smirking when jaehyun grabbed his chin a little harshly. 

"study and stuff? like hell you are. you're not gonna go over to his house alone." jaehyun scoffed, letting go of chanhee's chin and leaning back against the wall. 

"oh you're right. i forgot that you tell me exactly what to do." chanhee sarcastically said, enjoying the way jaehyun's grew more and more annoyed. 

"you know that's not what i meant." jaehyun sighed, leaning his head back against the wall when chanhee gave him a distrusting look. 

"well that's how it came out." chanhee said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"fine, whatever. go to his fucking house." jaehyun gave up, glaring at chanhee when he smirked slightly.

chanhee leaned in to jaehyun and brought his lips to his ear. jaehyun just sighed and stared straight ahead to some badly made school play poster. 

"i was gonna go wether you liked it or not." chanhee whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek and walking away. 

*

chanhee quickly went to find jaehyun the next morning, he was desperately looking for him and he finally found him talking to one of his friends. 

he went over to them and tried to give them a smile but jaehyun quickly sensed that something was wrong and said a short goodbye to his friend. he then led chanhee to a less crowded hallway where they could talk. 

"what's wrong?" jaehyun asked and was surprised when chanhee crashed into him and pulled him into a hug. 

"chanhee? are you okay?" jaehyun worriedly asked, playing with some strands of chanhee's bangs. 

"y-you were right. i-i shouldn't have gone to his house." chanhee shakily said, hugging jaehyun tighter. 

jaehyun's never really felt it before but at that moment he understood what it was like to feel your heart drop. then his whole body stiffened in anger. 

"what the fuck did that asshole do to you?" jaehyun angrily asked, tilting chanhee's face up to face him. 

"calm dow-"

"chanhee don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down." jaehyun snapped at him, sighing when he flinched a little. 

"i'm sorry baby, just please tell me what happened." jaehyun frowned, carefully pulling chanhee closer to him again. 

"okay." chanhee said in a small voice, snuggling against jaehyun's chest before speaking. 

*

"okay, this is the part that i literally cannot understand for shit." juyeon frowned, smiling when chanhee laughed a little. 

after chanhee explained a little, they heard the front door open. 

chanhee looked up and was met by the sight of someone that looked similar to juyeon, it was his obnoxious brother. 

"minho, get lost." juyeon sighed out, rolling his eyes when minho just plopped down on the couch. 

"who's the cutie?" minho asked, smirking at chanhee a little. 

"none of your business. minho, please leave." juyeon almost begged, sending chanhee an apologetic smile. 

"fine, but you should totally join me in my room." minho winked at chanhee, raising an eyebrow when chanhee scrunched his nose up in distaste. 

"sorry about him." juyeon apologized when minho left. 

"it's fine, let's just get back to work." chanhee uncomfortably said, fidgeting in his seat every once in a while. 

after a while juyeon noticed that chanhee was uncomfortable and sighed, leaning back into the couch. 

"what's up?" chanhee asked, looking at juyeon with a puzzled face. 

"i can tell that minho really made you uncomfortable. we can study again in a cafe or the library." juyeon suggested, making chanhee smile at him. 

"are you sure?" chanhee asked, biting his bottom lip as he waited for an answer. 

"yeah, of course." juyeon nodded and started to tidy up their books. 

"before i go, could i use your restroom?" chanhee asked, getting up from the couch before stretching. 

"yeah, it's just down the hall." juyeon said, pointing at a door before he started cleaning up their mess. 

with a nod, chanhee headed down the hallway. he checked his phone as he was walking so he didn't see someone sneak up on him until it was too late. 

chanhee was roughly shoved inside a random room that was maybe a closet, he couldn't really tell since it was dark. he was about to yell when someone placed a hand over his mouth. 

"even in this shitty light, you're pretty." minho's voice rang through the darkness. 

chanhee closed his eyes tightly as he felt his heart stop, he had no idea what to do. 

"i can imagine how amazing you'd sound meaning out my name." minho whispered in chanhee's ear, which would've sent shivers down his back, and not in the good way, but then he felt minho lay a hand on his thigh. 

chanhee let out a noise and tried to move away from the hand, he closed his eyes tightly when minho gripped his thigh harder. 

"come on doll, just enjoy yourself." minho said before chanhee felt him start kissing his neck. 

chanhee desperately struggled against minho before he bit minho's hand and in that moment of distraction he opened the door and ran through the living room and out the door. ignoring juyeon calling his name. 

*

by the end of the story, chanhee was trying to hold his tears back and jaehyun was trying to hold onto the little self-control he had left because he was so close to snapping and going after minho. 

and for the first time jaehyun noticed chanhee wearing his hood up, he carefully caressed chanhee's hair before slowly pulling his hood down. and his vision became red when he saw faded purple splotches in his skin that weren't made by him. 

"he's fucking dead." jaehyun snapped, putting chanhee's hood back on before taking his hand and leading them somewhere else. 

"jae, what are you do- jaehyun stop!" chanhee begged when he caught sight of minho with his friends. 

jaehyun ignored him and just let go of his hand before going up to minho and harshly shoving him against the lockers he was close to. everyone in the hallway turned to see what the loud bang was about and were pleasantly surprised when it looked like another fight. 

"what the fuck was that for?" minho angrily asked jaehyun, eyes widening when he caught sight of chanhee telling jaehyun to stop. 

"you know exactly what this is for." jaehyun spat out, using his hands to fist at minho's collar before pulling him and then pushing him against the lockers again. 

at this point everyone was engaged, they were shoving each other to try to get a good video and they were chanting either jaehyun's or minho's name. 

jaehyun turned briefly and found chanhee being pushed around, he then turned back to minho before letting go. 

"this isn't over." jaehyun warned before shoving everyone out of his way to get to chanhee. 

minho watched as jaehyun pulled chanhee close to him and kissed the top of his head as soon as he got to him. they didn't even spare him another glance when jaehyun started leading them away from the crowd. 

*

"are you sure you're comfortable being this clo-"

"yes jaehyun, oh my gosh." chanhee whined when jaehyun asked him for the nth time. 

"i just want to make sure. that's traumatic you know?" jaehyun asked, hugging chanhee closer to him. 

"maybe but i wanna be with you." chanhee mumbled, throwing a leg and an arm over jaehyun. 

the couple decided to ditch school and were now cuddling on jaehyun's bed. 

jaehyun just hummed and started scrolling through his phone, rubbing small circles on chanhee's back with his thumb. 

chanhee quickly got bored and wanted to do something more fun so sat up and straddled jaehyun, he just stared at jaehyun until he made eye contact with him. 

"why are you being creepy?" jaehyun asked with a smile. 

chanhee didn't answer, instead he leaned down to kiss jaehyun. jaehyun quickly closed his eyes and dropped his phone, softly kissing chanhee back. 

"kiss me." chanhee mumbled against his lips, confusing jaehyun since they were already kissing. 

"what?" jaehyun asked, opening his eyes for a second before started kissing him again. 

chanhee didn't say anything, instead he took one of jaehyun's hands and placed it around his neck, hoping he'd get the message. 

and he did, chanhee wanted him to mark his neck. 

jaehyun gave chanhee's neck a small squeeze, receiving a small moan from chanhee before he flipped them over. 

jaehyun reluctantly stopped kissing his lips and trailed his lips down to chanhee's jaw, nipping slightly when chanhee tilted his head to the side to give him more room.   
jaehyun went a little lower and was now softly kissing chanhee's soft skin, feeling content when he heard chanhee's soft whines. 

"jae, hurry up before your mom get home." chanhee sighed out before biting his lip when jaehyun started to harshly suck his skin. 

"mmm, f-fuck." chanhee moaned out, closing his eyes as he felt jaehyun's teeth run across his neck. 

"you're mine, chanhee. only mine." jaehyun possessively said once he came up to watch his work. 

"and you're mine." chanhee smiled at jaehyun, wrapping his arms around his neck before bringing him down into a hug. 

"jaehyun! what the hell are you doing here?!" he heard his mom yell out, chanhee laughed and pushed jaehyun away when he heard his mom climbing up the stairs. he quickly put his hood up, picked up jaehyun's phone and started scrolling through jaehyun's twitter feed. 

"why are you yelling mom?" jaehyun yelled back, wincing when chanhee smacked him in the arm. 

"why aren't you in sch- oh, chanhee it's so nice to see you!" jaehyun's mom opens jaehyun's door and smiled excitedly when she saw chanhee. 

"it's nice to see you too." chanhee answered respectfully, putting jaehyun's phone down on his chest. 

"geez mom, i'm great thanks for asking." jaehyun playfully scoffed, leaning against his headboard and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"are you staying over? i'll make a great dinner just for you!" jaehyun's mom completely ignored jaehyun and went straight to chanhee. 

"well now i am, thank you." chanhee laughed, placing a palm on jaehyun's thigh when the older gaped at his mom. 

"great, i'll get started on that!" she excitedly said before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. 

"can you believe that?" jaehyun asked chanhee, peering over to see what he was doing on his phone. 

"i can't believe how many girls text you." chanhee answered, opening one dm and reading over the paragraph that the girl sent him. 

"me neither." jaehyun truthfully answered, snatching his phone back when chanhee sent a random girl hearts. 

"really chanhee?" jaehyun scoffed, frowning when the girl immediately texted him back. 

"you need to spice up your life, babe." chanhee shrugged, reaching over to cup jaehyun's face. he turned jaehyun's head and connected their lips, smiling when jaehyun immediately responded. and so another makeup session started. 

*

chanhee awakens suddenly, opening his eyes and sighing when it's still dark out. he checks the time, 5:58 am. 

he sighs once again before turning and burying his face into jaehyun's neck. he breathes in the scent of his boyfriend and he feels a sense on happiness fill him. 

chanhee reluctantly gets up and brushes his teeth with the spare toothbrush that he keeps there, he cleans his face with some travel sized skin products that he keeps there and he brushed his hair out. 

he's done with his usual routine stuff by the time it's 6. he checks his phone quickly and throws it aside when he's done. 

he walks over to jaehyun's drawer and takes out the makeup products he keeps there, he applies light makeup on for today before he's met by the sight of his neck covered in hickeys. 

he sighs and debates wether to cover them or not, with a shrug he applies concealer onto his neck and covers up one hickey, minho's hickey. 

*

"jae, wake up." chanhee shakes jaehyun awake, frowning when jaehyun only mumbled and turned to the other side. 

"asshole!" chanhee hissed quietly, not wanting jaehyun's mom to hear. 

chanhee whined before looking at the clock, 9:00 am. they were gonna be late if jaehyun didn't wake up in five minutes. 

chanhee used all his strength to push jaehyun off of the bed, smiling smugly when jaehyun landed on the floor with a thud. 

"are you still asleep?" chanhee asked out loud in disbelief when jaehyun continued to snore. 

*

"want to stop by starbucks?" jaehyun asked chanhee, laughing when chanhee glared at him. 

"baby, you're still mad?" jaehyun asked, laying a hand on chanhee's thigh before his eyes swept the roads to make sure everything was still good. 

"i had to get your mom to wake you up, asshole. we're 30 minutes late because of you!" chanhee exclaimed, putting his hand on top of jaehyun's hand nonetheless. 

"well since we're already late, might as well stop and get coffee." jaehyun shrugged before turning down a small road that would eventually lead them to starbucks.

"no argument there." chanhee agreed, scrolling through his phone as jaehyun drove. 

as soon as they got their coffee, jaehyun turned to chanhee with a serious look. 

"what?" chanhee questioned, frowning at the sudden mood change. 

"you know i'm still beating minho up, right?" jaehyun asked, smiling a little when chanhee laughed. 

"yes, i do." chanhee said, there was no stopping jaehyun once he wanted something. 

"don't worry, i'll still drive you to school when i'm suspended." jaehyun told him with a smile.


End file.
